


Somewhere I belong

by bulecelup



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock tak pernah diterima dimanapun. Tidak ada tempat yang bisa ia sebut sebagai rumah diseluruh galaksi ini. Tapi ketika dia berada didalam dekapan Jim Kirk, dia telah menemukan rumahnya. K/S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere I belong

**Author's Note:**

> K/S THE LEGENDARY PAIIIRRR WOOOHOOOO #tabok once more, Star Trek is not mine!

Spock dari dulu tak pernah menemukan tempat yang sesuai baginya.

 

 

Oke, dia memang lahir dan besar di Vulcan… tetapi, dia tak pernah merasa benar-benar memiliki ikatan dengan tanah kelahirannya ini. Mungkinkah karena dia setengah manusia? Jadi dia mempunyai kerinduan secara tak langsung dengan tanah basah dan langit biru cerah.

 

 

Meskipun begitu, Spock juga tak terlalu di terima di Bumi. Semua  orang memandangnya aneh, kadang mereka mencemoohnya karena dia adalah keturunan Vulcan yang terkenal sombong dan selalu mengutamakan logika dari perasaan mereka.

 

 

Sebaliknya di Vulcan, Spock selalu dihajar oleh anak-anak sebayanya saat masih bersekolah. Mereka datang menghampirinya, sudah siap dengan hasutan dan makian buat Spock.

 

 

Mereka berprinsip kalau ayah Spock, Sarek, adalah seorang pengkhianat. Dia menikahi wanita bumi, dan mempunyai seorang anak yang berdarah campuran. Bukan Vulcan seutuhnya. Karena itulah mereka bilang mereka tak menginginkan Spock berada disini.

 

 

Selama bertahun-tahun, Spock hidup sebagai orang yang tak diterima dimanapun. Selama itu pula, dia berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik dan mengikuti kehendak hatinya.

 

 

jadinya, dia tak menuruti perintah ayahnya untuk bergabung dengan _Vulcan Science Academy_. Sebagai gantinya, dia masuk kedalam Starfleet dan menjadi satu-satunya pelajar Vulcan disana. Setelah menyelesaikan semua pendidikan dan menjadi tenaga pengajar di Starfleet, dia direkrut menjadi _Science Officer_ bagi _USS Enterprise_ yang saat itu berada dibawah naungan Christopher Pike.

 

 

Pada saat Christopher mengundurkan diri menjadi kapten, dia digantikan oleh James Tiberius Kirk. Anak laki-laki dari George Kirk, yang sangat terkenal di _Starfleet_ karena pernah menyelamatkan seluruh penumpang _USS Kelvin_ termasuk isterinya dan Jim yang lahir tepat pada saat itu.

 

 

Awalnya Spock merasa sedikit terganggu dengan sikap Jim yang bebas, begajulan, _kinky_ , dan sering menggoda wanita. Beda sama Pike yang tenang, pintar, pendiam, dan dewasa.

 

 

Tapi karena sikapnya itulah, yang membuat Spock entah mengapa menjadi cepat akrab dengan Jim. Jim memang  terlihat seperti bermain-main, tapi jika dia diminta untuk serius, dia akan menjadi serius se-seriusnya orang.

 

 

Jim juga seperti overprotektif kepada Spock. Hal ini terbukti pada saat Spock mengalami kesulitan dalam suatu misi. Sang kapten sendiri yang datang secara khusus untuk menolongnya, tanpa perduli resikonya.

 

 

Perlahan tapi pasti, ada sebuah _chemistry_ terjadi diantara mereka. Spock menyadari hal ini, dia selalu merasa ada yang aneh apabila Jim tak ada didekatnya. seperti ada yang kurang…

 

 

Dia menyadari kalau dia memiliki perasaan tersendiri kepada kaptennya. Sebuah perasaan sayang….lebih tepatnya. Tetapi rasa sayang yang melebihi rasa sayangnya kepada ibunya, Amanda.

 

 

Spock terus-terusan meyakinkan dirinya kalau perasaan yang dia rasakan terhadap Jim hanyalah perasaan semu biasa, sebatas pertemanan. Tak lebih, tak kurang.

 

 

Namun perasaannya malah menjadi semakin membingungkan. Apalagi Jim pernah sekali datang kedalam kabinnya, dan langsung menciumnya tanpa berkata apa-apa kepadanya.

 

 

Hanya sebuah seringai bodoh tergores di wajah Jim setelah mencium Spock, dia sedikit tertawa sebelum kembali mencium Spock dengan ritme yang lebih cepat dan menggoda. Dan Spock sama sekali tak keberatan dengan hal itu.

 

 

Saat itulah dia baru sadar, ketika berada bersama dengan Jim, disanalah rumahnya. Tempatnya berada adalah disisi Jim. Jim adalah rumahnya.

 

 

Rumahnya untuk selama-lamanya.

 

 

(FIN)


End file.
